


Boulder of the East: Regenerated

by Schmandolini



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Earth Kingdom, Earthbending, F/F, F/M, Fire Nation, Reader-Insert, Water tribe, air nomads - Freeform, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schmandolini/pseuds/Schmandolini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zokarra Nemesh is the daughter of the right hand man of Firelord Ozai, Azon Nemesh. She has some secrets that will be revealed. <br/>She is an earth bender<br/>She is in love with Azula<br/>She is the great granddaughter of Zakarra Tesake, the boulder of the east</p>
<p>Reader centric. Follows most of the tv show</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boulder of the East: Regenerated

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea in the shower (if not there then where) of an earthbending daughter of the Fire Nation who switches sides like Zuko?
> 
> got a sequel in mind, but I don't know when I'll have the time to write or post it..
> 
> unbeta'd and probably a lot of spelling mistakes 
> 
> hope you enjoy it nonetheless!!

Life in the Fire Nation had given me exactly two things. My best friend and the discovery that I am nothing my parents expected me to be. 

Let me elaborate, I hate it when people speak but never say anything. 

My best friend was the princess Azula. We met through our parents. More specifically, my father was her father’s right hand man for war and our mothers had been friends growing up. So, naturally, they put us together and we became great friends, sharing the same personality aspects. We met our other friends Ty Lee and Mai in the Fire Academy for Girls. 

The other part came later. After Prince Zuko’s Banishment. After Azula changed, she was more driven, more ambitious and more powerful. After Mai’s reclusiveness set in and she moved unwillingly to New Ozai. After Ty Lee left for the circus. 

I was the only close friend Azula had left. I spent my days with her, developing feelings in more than one way. Azula could firebend from a young age on. I couldn’t, to the great disappointment of my father. I could earthbend from a young age on, to the amusement and joy of my mother. 

My father called me Akane, after his mother who was a great firebending soldier in the war. But my mother called me Zakarra after her grandmother who had been a great earthbending soldier against the Fire Nation. This was a secret. A secret I had told no one. My mother was a firebender herself, like her own father but I was not. I came after my great grandmother. She kept my bending secret and taught me of the techniques she knew and I went on from there. 

Earthbending was as easy as breathing for me and I loved it. I loved it dearly and I couldn’t hold this within me. In 99 AD, two years after Zuko had been banished, it had happened. Something that had changed my life in ways unexpected. 

*  
I had spent my day with Azula, watching her practice firebending. She had started to bend Lightning recently and was eager to be the best, even if she didn’t want to admit it to me. I knew, and I teased her whenever she failed at shooting lightning perfectly and controlled. 

It happened then. Azula let out an angry scream at my last taunt and shot lightning at me. I didn’t think. I acted instinctively. I jumped quickly, moved my foot with the same as my hand and pushed them forward calculated and pulled a big wall out of the earth which absorbed the hit of Lightning. 

Time stood still and I froze, realising what had happened. I erased the wall, pushing it down and ended with my hands folded and my stance wide and strong. I stood back up and awaited Azula’s reaction. Me, in my Fire Nation clothes, earthbending. 

I saw confusion and anger in her eyes and Guards of the Palace honed in quickly, grabbing me. “Azula!” I yelled. 

“Anake! Wait! Guards, release her” She said in a cool, controlled voice. I knew that voice. It was whenever she was unsure of her actions for a second before making a decision. The Guards listened and released me but didn’t leave. “Explain. Right now!” She finally yelled angrily. 

I swallowed down my fear, and tried to speak clearly. I was shaking and Azula’s eyes narrowed, her nose cringing and her hands folded behind her back. “My mother. H-Her mother was from the-the E-Earth Kingdom. B-But she is a-a firebender.” I finally said. 

“And so she taught you the ways, or what?” Her voice was mocking but her face didn’t match her voice. Her eyes showed relief and I saw a ghost of a smile. I was unsure and afraid. Why was she smiling?

“Sh-She knows enough earthbending though she can’t earthbend. When we lived in New O-Ozai for those two years, she had a tutor teach me” I met her eyes and stood proud. If there was something that I was proud of, I was proud of my bending. 

“Very well. I have decided you are not a traitor. I will tell my father. This is good” She smirked and left quickly. The Guards left and I was alone suddenly. I stepped back and stumbled upon a bench, shaking. I thought she would have killed me for sure. She must have thought I was a traitor. Deep breath, in and out. 

The following hours were confusing and tedious. My mother and I ate dinner alone since my father was not here in Gyemalan and once I felt we were alone, I told my mother quickly of what had happened. 

Her eyes had widened with shock and fear, and stayed like that. “But Azula didn’t have the guards imprison me. Mother, what does this mean?”

“Maybe” She whispered, “maybe she will use your newfound bending to her advantage. You, Zakarra, are unique. They will use you. You will be safe” She hugged me closely and kissed my forehead. “But I will not be. There is not much time, I am surprised I’m still here but I must leave this instant.” She stood up and started packing. 

“Mother?” my feet felt shaky as I stood up and followed her, “I do not understand” I whispered, betrayal curling deep inside me. “I am a traitor, Zakarra, and your father will not be pleased with me. I must leave now. Stay safe and don’t forget who you are.” She had one bag and hugged me again but the hug didn’t last long as she then ran and left the house through the backdoor. I was left standing alone yet again, my heart pounding loudly. I watched her leave through a window and she disappeared into the night, blending into the dark of the sky. 

That night was full of restless sleeping and fits of anxiety. I took a bath thrice but nothing calmed me. At dawn, they came. The Guards escorted me to the palace, into the crown room where Firelord Ozai, Princess Azula, my father and a lot of other high ranking officials sat. They all looked on me and I spotted Azula’s familiar smirk. My heart clenched.

‘She will use you’ my mother had said. 

“Akane Shao. You are an earthbender. Correct?” One of the officials started. 

I nodded my head, not trusting myself to speak. I didn’t dare look at my father, I could just imagine what he must think of me. 

“Your mother and Master Ilesh have taught you. Correct?”

“Your mother has hid this fact. Correct?”

“Your father had knowledge of your bending skills. Correct?”

Questions kept coming and I nodded and shook my head, accordingly to the questions. But questions also came where I was forced to speak. 

“How much earthbending can you do?”

“What is your limit?”

“Could you use it in battle?”

‘They will use you’ 

*  
Azula had deepened our friendship then and her father had given me a new master to learn earthbending from. It was a freshly taken prisoner, a woman named Kushala who taught me more and more. I expected her to loathe me, but she came to protect me and bond with me. She showed me all the ways of earthbending and we trained together. She had discovered how to bend glass, a talent she taught me to use. 

My progress was documented and although Azula and the council of Fire Stages were very pleased, my father hated me. I hadn’t seen or talked to him since he found out. 

When Azula formed her Team to find her brother and uncle, she included me. She had told Mai and Ty Lee of my skills and the four of us hunted her brother. Mai was indifferent to me but Ty Lee and I became close over the course of time. 

My feelings that I had for Azula never faltered and I hated myself and hid them. Ty Lee knew I loved Azula and it just made it that much harder to feel Azula’s abuse of my powers. 

We started hunting for the Avatar and his friends as well. When Azula asked me if I could not feel them through the earth and I declined, she narrowed her golden eyes at me and smiled. “No matter. The Sky Bison is shedding now. We can follow them.”

And so we did. Azula ordered us to split up, she would follow the avatar’s trail and Mai, Ty Lee and I would follow the bisons trail. It hurt to see her leave but Ty Lee smiled cheerfully at me and took my hand, “This’ll be easy. Come!” 

We cornered the water bender and her friends. I saw an earthbender as well and another water tribesman. I felt a longing tug at my heart at the clothes of the earthbender and looked down at my own Fire Nation clothing. But I loved Azula more than a silly Identity crisis and I fought against the smaller Earthbender. She was strong and powerful but so was I. They were all shocked once I had showed my bending but the small Child countered easily and knocked us all away with the water tribe girl. 

They left and I dropped to the ground, panting and tired. “We need to find Azula now. Let’s follow them” Mai said in her dry, calm voice. Ty Lee nodded and helped me up, “Let’s go”

*  
We had found Azula in the tank and she was plotting. I could see it in her eyes that not only was she disappointed in us, in me, but she was also calculating again on how to come up with a better plan.   
*  
A few weeks later, we were on our way to Ba Sing Se. I felt another tug at my heart. I could hear my mother whisper, ‘Don’t do this. This should be your home’

We were on our way to the city, in the drill, when Azula turned to me with a cruel smile, “Irony, isn’t it? We’re taking down the ‘powerful’ Earth Kingdom, and yet we have an earthbender in our midst” 

I forced a smile and nodded, my hand shaking. I knew what she was trying to say. And I knew that look from Mai’s eyes and from Ty Lee’s hands.   
*  
Azula sent us to follow the water tribe siblings and Ty Lee and I did. Mai stayed behind but Ty Lee took my hand, smiled brightly and we jumped in the small tunnel. Suddenly we stopped and the waterbender had control of the water we’re in. 

The current was pushing against me from the front but the water from behind kept pushing to go out, I felt my ribs ache and moved my hand in a movement, collecting the rocks in the water and built a rock armour for me and Ty Lee. I would not have her suffer the pain I did as well.   
We were pushed in further and felt the drill stop working. Ty Lee held me when we got out and I let my tears pour into her shoulder. She kissed my cheek softly, “Soon, we’ll be back home”

*  
The missions Azula sent us on were harder and we fought against the warriors of Kyoshi and I heard the hisses from them at me.

“Traitor”

“Thief”

And more but it didn’t matter. We defeated them and we took their clothes. I felt calmer and more at home with their armour and felt joy spread through me to have something from a part of my identity. 

My friends noticed and Azula glared at me instantly, making cruel and snide comments against me but Ty Lee held my hand secretly and smiled brightly, whispering to me that I looked great. 

*  
We infiltrated the city and the King’s Court. 

The plants to infiltrate the Fire Nation on the day of the Solar Eclipse shocked Azula deeply and Ty Lee and Mai played out into Azula’s plan to notify the Dai Lee that Azula was the princess and claim authority. 

The waterbender, her name was Katara as I found out, told us about Zuko’s and Iroh’s presence in the city. I could see the malicious glee in her eyes as Ty Lee took Katara down and imprisoned her. 

*

All of this started to feel wrong. I was a traitor. I betrayed my mother. I betrayed Mistress Kushala. I shared my feelings with Ty Lee who shook her head, a pained look in her eyes.

“You belong with us. With me.” She whispered and took my hands. I looked, shocked and she smiled sadly then kissed me gently. My heart was pounding and my head felt as if I was spinning.

I loved Azula. 

Did I not?  
*  
Azula hatched a plan to catch Zuko and Iroh as well but she failed to imprison Iroh. She threw her brother into the catacombs where Katara was held.   
The coup started and we took down the council of the city while Azula took down the King and caught the watertribesman and the earthbending child. 

She took over the Dai Lee after Long Feng, their leader, had tried to arrest Azula. She had only laughed, her eyes a flaming gold of glee as the Dai Lee didn’t follow his order. 

*

It soon came to a fight in the catacombs after Azula and Iroh tried to manipulate Zuko into choosing their respective sides and when Zuko chose her side, she had a winning smirk on her lips and the two became unstoppable with the Dai Lee. 

I started fearing Azula more then. I did not love her anymore, she was too far gone beyond my control. Ty Lee was nowhere to be found and I couldn’t let them beat Katara and the Avatar. With the Dai Lee there, I didn’t make the wisest choice. 

The Avatar locked himself in crystals and entered the Avatar State, rising from the earth and I saw Azula shoot Lightning bolts at him. 

“NO” I yelled and jumped, kicking a boulder at her that hit her and pushed her to the wall forcefully but I was too late. The Avatar fell and what happened then was chaotic. Iroh appeared and shocked everyone by his appearance and Katara grabbed the Avatar swiftly and left. I followed them quickly, seeing Iroh get captured but I followed the two. 

Katara was close to tears, and the Sky Bison quickly flew by and they climbed on. The other Water tribesman and earthbender were on the back and the earthbender glared, “What is she doing here?!”

But Katara was looking at me and yelled, “You knocked out Azula! Why?”

“Because she has no right to kill the Avatar” I yelled back, suddenly confident. “You should leave now, I can feel the Dai Lee coming! I’ll hold them off!”

Katara was looking back and forth between me and the Avatar then shook her head, “you’re coming with us!” 

I nodded and climbed on top of the Sky Bison who then flew off. 

“What’s your name? We never found out” The Water tribesman was holding his weapon, narrowing his eyes at me”

“My name is A-” I shook my head, “my name is Zakarra Nemesh the second”

That got a reaction out of the other earthbender and she looked up, “the great granddaughter of Zakarra Tisake, the boulder of the east?!”

I nodded and frowned when I saw her grey, clouded eyes. She’s blind, I thought. “Yes, I am.” 

They were all torn, I could see that in their faces as Katara poured some water in the Avatar’s wound. I was a descendant of a famous revolutionary. But I was also clad in the enemy’s clothing. 

*

The Avatar was in a coma for weeks. In those weeks, I spent most of my time apologising and bonding with the earthbender, Toph Beifong, the most. 

We discovered the water tribe warriors of the south and together overthrew and stole a Fire Nation Ship. The brother of Katara, Sokka, was very happy to have me there and was very excited for it was me who the Fire Nation trusted and knew all of their plans. 

*  
After the Avatar, a young Air Nomad named Aang, awoke and Sokka and Katara explained to him what had happened and why I was there, he reacted negatively to the news that the whole world thought he was dead. 

He was hard to comfort and demanded a lot of attention but hey, he was the avatar. Sokka tried to convince him it would be to the group’s advantage when a Fire Nation ship sailed past and demanded to board us. 

A battle broke out after they returned to their own ship and Aang, with me, a known traitor by now, had to stay hidden. He asked me a lot of questions and I answered as best as I could. 

*

He fled that night and Sokka, Katara and Toph went to search for him, Toph insisting I come along. I felt some reluctance on Sokka’s side but Katara smiled and nodded. 

We found him soon and with him, a cave to stay hidden. I helped the other steal some Fire Nation clothes and did their hair to not attract attention. 

*

Nightmares plagued me at night, of Ty Lee and of Azula. I missed Ty Lee immensely and cried myself to sleep on more than one occasion. I’m sure the other noticed but they didn’t say anything.

*  
Aang got enrolled into a fire nation school and I felt a spark of sadness. I missed my home. I missed my mother. And even though his apathy, I missed my father. 

After the dance party, where much to my amusement, Aang danced some old Fire Nation Dances, he danced with Katara as well. Panic broke out in me when I spotted the Headmaster of the school with several Officers and notified the others and we escaped. 

I felt their trust grow as I didn’t take the opportunity to betray them. I felt my heart warm when Toph smiled brightly and told me that I’m alright. 

*  
A small village was incredibly polluted with sick villagers and no medicine. The Sky Bison, whose name was Appa, became sick on the second day that we stayed there. 

The village was far happier than the previous day and we were all shocked as to why. A local Legend named the Painted Lady had healed all their sick and helped them. 

The next day, as they had no herbs for Appa the previous day, they were even happier. We met the Painted Lady, who ran but Aang caught her and it turned out to be Katara! So the two of them took care of the factory and we stayed there to help the village rebuild and heal itself. 

It felt nice building something instead of destroying something.

*  
When Toph started scamming locals at their own scam games, Sokka and Aang were excited and happy yet Katara was cautious and worried. I understood her worries but decided not to interfere with her own personal fight with Toph to stop it. 

Katara turned out to be right as her and Toph’s plan didn’t work and I was left worrying with Sokka and Aang to where the two could be. We went into the town as the Guy that had attacked us previously started attacking us again. 

Sokka called him ‘Combustion Man’ but I knew what he was. A Hired Assasin. Someone in the Fire Nation must know that Aang was still alive. I wondered who it could be.

*  
We met an old woman from the Southern Water Tribe, Hama, who was creepy. She glared at me but when I revealed my Identity she grew close, telling me that the Fire Nation had stolen my heritage and stolen my mother. 

While she took Katara to waterbend, Sokka, Toph, Aang and I discovered a mountain cave where the villagers were held. Hama was the one to have taken them. Sokka and Aang left to take care of Hama and save Katara while Toph and I freed the villagers.

*  
When it was only four days left for the invasion, Aang was starting to freak out just as Toph was training me to metalbend. She was an earthbending genius and I was highly impressed by her power, as I told her. She only smiled smugly at me in response. 

*  
We all tried to get the Avatar to try to sleep and calm down and not until we took the fluffy wool from the animals and improvised on building a bed had Aang calmed down. 

*  
The next day the others started arriving, one after the other. I was surprised at how many people showed up. One of the earthbenders from an Air Temple gave me Earth Kingdom Clothes, a spare Armour that I wore proudly and thanked him profusely. His name was Teo whose father was an Inventor. I was intrigued on his rolling chair and he showed me proudly all its tricks. 

We started the journey to the Capitol. I would see home again. In a different way. But I was ready. 

*

The Battle did not go as we expected. We dodged the Gates of Azulon easily with submarines, ingeniously made from Sokka and the Inventor. 

We arrived and started fighting against the Fire Nation. I felt a rush of pride and righteousness. This is where I belonged. This was my destiny. 

The Avatar told us that everyone had evacuated the city and I quickly informed them of the bunker below the palace. Toph and Sokka grinned at me and I opened the entrance. Toph and I navigated through the Labyrinth and found a giant metal container. Toph opened it easily and we found Azula inside. 

She was shocked to see me and I saw it in her eyes. “So the traitor returns. With some new friends, I see.”

I glared, “Where is your father?” I asked with such bite it took her by surprise. “My, I’ve never seen such viciousness in you.” She grinned. 

“Give up, you can’t firebend!” Sokka said impatiently. Two Dai Li Agents appeared and Azula smiled, “Guess what I brought with me from Ba Sing Se”

We fought but Azula escaped. Sokka cornered her finally but it was a trap and she baited him with a prisoner. 

The eclipse was over then and I knocked her out again, with my fist. 

I did not love her anymore. 

*

We returned to Katara on the outside and saw big balloons up in the sky, heading for the beach. I panicked, “We’re all doomed!”

An older earthbender shook his head, “no. Young soldiers should escape. Us elders will hold them off.” He turned to a younger one, probably his son and hugged him. 

“Haru, I’m so proud of you.” He smiled at him and the boy nodded. 

Others joined and we climbed ontop of Appa after Aang and Katara had returned. I felt Teo shake as I sat next to him, “Are you okay?” I heard him whisper. 

I shrugged a little bit and we left. I closed my eyes and felt sleep tug on me. 

*

 

We found the western air temple, which had a unique architecture and I spent my time with Teo and Haru, exploring the inner rooms. It was exciting and new and I felt angry that the Fire Nation and committed this horrible genocide. 

When I returned, I saw Zuko talking to the Avatar and his closest friends. He spotted me and smiled halfheartedly. “Anake!”

“That was never my name. Its Zakarra” I said. I was shocked to see him here. What could he be doing here? A spy? Oh my- did he have news from Ty Lee?

“What are you doing here?” I asked immediatley. 

“I wanna teach the Avatar to firebend.” He said, turning back to the group.   
I ignored all of the glares from the others and narrowed eyes and hugged Zuko. “That’s great! Aang can learn firebending! How’s Ty Lee?” it poured out of me. 

Zuko was shocked but patted my back awkwardly. They all stared at me shocked. Sokka pulled me away from him, “Zakarra, what are you doing?”

I frowned, “is this not good news? Aang needs to learn how to firebend. Look around you, it’s not exactly like there’s a lot of firebenders who want to teach him!” I said loudly. It was the first disagreement with the group.

“We can’t trust him.” Katara said angrily, “He’s tried to kill us too many times.”

Zuko looked apologetic and I sighed. They were letting their feelings block their judgement. Toph scoffed, “Zakarra’s right! Look how well Zakarra turned out to be an addition to the group! She was Fire Nation as well”

Katara shook her head, “it’s different with her.”

“No, its not. I hate to say this, but I grew up just like Zuko here. Okay, not exactly, but just because I can earthbend doesn’t exactly mean that I was immune to the teachings of the Fire Nation.” I said, trying to explain. 

It didn’t go over well. Even Aang finally rejected Zuko and he left. Toph and I both shook our heads. 

Toph left as well and left me with them. I continued to argue with Katara and Sokka but they stopped, not wanting to hear anything about Zuko anymore. I stormed off and took my anger out on earthbending, practising. 

*

Toph returned with burnt feet and a sheepish glance at me. “I visited Zuko. He accidentally burned my feet.”

Sokka nodded, “See, Zakarra? He’s EVIL” And I just sighed. “She said accidentally, Sokka.”

*

Combustion Man visited us again and he almost succeeded killing us but Zuko saved us in the end. Finally, they all accepted him into the group and Aang embraced him as his teacher. 

Katara was still sceptical but I was happy. Zuko told me about Ty Lee and that she was sad I left. Mai was indifferent and Azula had felt betrayed. He shared his feelings for Mai with me and I told him about Ty Lee and me. 

We hugged and gathered around the fire. 

*  
Zuko and Aang began their training but Zuko had no drive anymore and his fire was weak. They left to find the origins of firebending and returned dancing around us with fire. 

I had laughed softly at the excitement from Aang and Zuko. 

*  
Zuko and Sokka left to find meat but I had overheard their conversation and knew where they were going. It was their quest and when they returned, Sokka was overjoyed and Zuko seemed thoughtful. There was also another girl there and I recognised her as the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors. Suki. I ducked my head in shame and she saw me. “You!” She said angrily and walked over to me. “Why is she here?”

Sokka laughed nervously and tried to explain as best as he could. “She’s good now! Really good! Switched sides, just like Zuko here! Right after Ba Sing Se!”

Suki narrowed her eyes at me, “do you guys trust her?” Katara smiled and eased Suki’s worries, “Yes. She has saved us time and time again. She’s on our team”

It took Suki some time before she forgave me.

I asked Zuko what had happened and he told me about Mai and what had happened at the end. She betrayed Azula and Ty Lee stopped Azula from killing Mai, yelling, “You already drove away Zakarra. Don’t you dare kill Mai!”

I felt worry and panic creep into my mind. What had Ty Lee done?!

*  
The next one to leave with Zuko was, to my surprise, Katara. Something about her mother killed and wanting revenge. The Avatar claimed Violence is no solution but I saw the familiar vengefulness in Katara’s eyes. I had seen it in my mother’s eyes and in Azula’s but I kept quiet. It was not my place to object. 

*  
We left the Western Air Temple and dropped of in Ember Island at the Royal Vacation House. Zuko had promised we would be safe and I believed him. 

Once we were there, Zuko and Aang resumed training. We attended a theatre play, depicting the Avatar’s journey. 

I laughed a lot with Toph. Katara was shown as a crying, preaching woman with a full bosom, Sokka was shown to be an idiotic plain guy, Aang was a bald woman flying around, Toph was a giant beefy guy stomping around, Zuko was a heartless guy driven by hatred and none of his redemption shown. I think that really hurt him. In the play, Zuko and Katara were shown to have a romantic relationship which could not be further from the truth but I laughed anyway. 

I appeared here and there, shown as a traitor. I expected no less. To be honest, I didn’t expect to be shown at all. Suki comforted me, saying I was an important part of the group now. I smiled at her shyly.

The ending was shocking to all. Zuko and Aang died and the room erupted in applause. We snuck out, speechless. Zuko murmured a ‘Horrible play. Couldn’t be further from the truth’ and everyone agreed. 

*

Zuko was getting more aggressive in his training, hoping to push Aang into the right headspace. The group was having a beach party but Zuko and I stayed behind. Zuko started attacking Aang then, pushing him closer and closer until Aang blasted air at him and away. 

“What’s wrong with you?!” everyone demanded. 

“We should be practising more, not partying!!” Zuko said angrily. 

Aang sighed and sheepishly admitted that they decided to attack after Sozin’s Comet. Zuko revealed Ozai’s Plans to take out the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes in one day so the only Nation that would be left was the Fire Nation. 

This sent panic throughout the group but most definitly Aang, the monk, the pacifist, was the most shocked. 

*

The Avatar went missing the next morning and we searched everywhere for him. What was he doing? 

Zuko took us to a hunter named June who told us, after giving her giant best his scent, that he didn’t exist. Never has, off the world. 

I didn’t believe her. How could that even work?!

*

We had no other choice as to travel to Ba Sing Se where we knew Iroh was. The white lotus-group was sat there. ‘White Lotus? Really? Who comes up with these names? Sokka?’ I grinned to myself. 

Zuko disappeared in Iroh’s tent after reassurance from Katara that Iroh still loved him. I travelled alongside Toph around the camp, talking to King Bumi. 

It was a long night and I joined Zuko and Katara in travelling to the Capitol to Azula. Toph, Sokka, Suki and the others would try to stop Ozai and we all hoped Aang was there as well. 

*

We arrived during Azula’s coronation. Something was off. That was what I noticed first. Azula’s hair was messy. Her creepy elderly advisors were nowhere to be seen and almost no one was there. 

I was worried now, Azula didn’t seem to be in the right state of mind. But things spiralled out of control and it was an Agni Kai between Zuko and Azula. 

Katara suddenly appeared on the battlefield and I followed. Azula prepared her lightning and shot but I interrupted, raising a wall between her and Katara. Her lightning hit the wall which crumbled. Zuko and Katara stared at me and I felt Azula’s eyes trained on me, betrayal swimming in her golden eyes. 

I jumped up quickly, kicking my feet and throwing rocks against Azula. she destroyed them easily and yelled, “YOU”

I landed swiftly and pressed myself to the ground. I slammed my fist on the ground, pushing my left foot out and four walls pushed up against Azula, lifting her off. I continued to press the walls together till she was immobilized. 

“I loved you. But you didn’t love me. You loved rage and hatred more, Azula.” I yelled, letting my hurt out. “You loved hunting your brother down, you loved hunting the Avatar and you love power. That’s all you ever wanted. For there to be only the Fire Nation. But I’ve seen the people and I’ve seen the future, I’ve seen it in many faces and places. The people are changing and there is no place for Hatred and Greed in this new world, Azula” I walked closer and looked into her eyes. 

“I loved you. But you didnt love me” I whispered finally and I turned around. Azula screamed with lightning and my walls broke down. She threw lightning at me, “How dare you tell me all of that?!” 

I was too slow and her lightning hit me. It felt like all of my nerves were on fire and I cried out in pain and was shot away. I hit a stone wall and crashed against it. I felt paralysed and felt myself losing consciousness. I heard screams and a new fight break out. 

I could only whisper, “Ty Lee” and everything turned black.

*

The first thing I felt was pain. Pain in my legs, pain in my arms, pain in my back, the pain was overwhelming. I could barely think and barely move. 

The first thing I heard was a hushed voice, speaking to me. “Zakarra, please come back to me. To us. I need you” I could barely think and barely move. 

The first thing I tasted was the stale taste of my mouth. I tried to swallow but the pain was overwhelming. I could barely think and barely move. 

The first thing I smelled was the smell of a room, a fresh, fruity taste in the air. I tried to take a deep breath but the pain was overwhelming. I could barely think and barely move.

The first thing I saw was the brown of the wood of the ceiling. It must be a hut. I tried to move my eyes, move my head but the pain was overwhelming. I could barely think and barely move. 

*

I woke up again but I do not know for how long I was out. I blinked, opening my eyes. There was no pain. I moved my legs and my arms. There was no pain. I heard someone gasp and spotted figures in the room then sat up. There was no pain. 

*  
Katara zoomed to me, “you need to keep laying down. I’m not done healing you yet” but she was smiling brightly. 

“What happened? How long-?”

“I will answer everything if you lay down”

I frowned but did as told. She told me then everything. Azula was defeated, Ozai was powerless and defeated, everyone was alive and here. Ty Lee wanted to see me and had barely left my side. Mai was back with Zuko but they were here too. I had been unconscious for two months. 

I was shocked to hear that but glad the war was over now. Katara continued healing me until she deemed me fit to try and stand up, walk around, test my muscles. 

She helped me stand up and walk around. I wanted test my earthbending and shot my left arm out in a fist, moving my legs apart into my stance and easily enough there was a tear in the stone wall. I smiled, “and I can still bend. Great!” 

Katara smiled and led me to a mirror, “Here. you can wash your face and then join us for dinner.”

“us?”

“Aang, Sokka, Suki, Toph, Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee and the Kyoshi Warriors” Katara explained. “We’re all here.”

“Why? Don’t you have more important stuff to do than watch me?” I joked a bit but I wanted to know. I wasn’t an important part of the group. The only use I have is earthbending, and even there not the most important. Toph is a better bender. 

“You’re important to us. We want to make sure you’re alright.” Katara smiled warmly and hugged me softly. I didn’t know what to say so I didn’t reply but I smiled secretly and hugged her back. 

She left me alone and took the bowl with water, washing my face and my hands. I looked into the mirror. My dark skin was a little pale, my blue eyes seemed a bit greenish and my hair was still curled with locs but down. I twirled some strands together and pinned it on the back of my hair. I searched for clothes, wearing what seemed to be a robe. I found a mix of Earth Kingdom clothes and Fire Nation clothes. I was touched that I wouldn’t have to chose a part of my Identity to define me. I dressed in Earth Kingdom trousers and Fire Nation shirt and jacket. I left my feet bare to feel the earth, something I learned through Toph. 

This was a new age. 

The world was changing. 

“I should find my mother” I whispered and smiled into the mirror. Yes, that will be my next task.

Everything will be alright now, I thought as I walked out into the hallway to the promising smell of food.


End file.
